onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 674
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 741 (p. 3-13) | eyecatcher = Usopp - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Liar Usoland on the Run!" is the 674th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Usopp tries to escape from the trading port after the dwarves' defeat. Leo and his comrades keep trying to tell Trebol that Usoland will save them, their speech transmitted across the port via Den Den Mushi. Trebol merely mocks the dwarves and begins stomping them, but eventually, Usopp returns and yells at the dwarves. He tells them he's no hero and he really was lying, for he's the sniper of the Straw Hats, Usopp. He finally decides to fight for them as he launches a Shuriken Star that cuts Trebol to pieces. Long Summary At the underground trade port, Robin used her Devil Fruit powers in an attempt to knock out Sugar with the spice the dwarves were going to use. Unfortunately, she let her guard down for a moment and Sugar touched one of her arms, transforming her into a toy. While wandering in the trade port, Robin wondered where Usopp went and put her hopes in him as well. At the toy house, Franky decided to remain at the toy house to battle the Marines, because going to the underground world with them after him would jeopardize Thunder Soldier's plans. He also placed his faith in Usopp. With all the dwarves incapacitated, Leo also put his faith in Usopp. However, Usopp decided to run from the scene and angrily asked himself why Franky wasn't coming. As Usopp runs off in fear, Trebol tells the toys to get back to work, but they are shaken by the dwarves' rebellion. The barely conscious dwarves then call on Usopp, still hoping that he will save them. Usopp hears their call and freezes up as Trebol and Sugar question Leo about this "Usoland". Leo tells the two that Usopp is a legendary hero that gave his word to save all the dwarves and toys, and will do so. Trebol laughs at the dwarves' naivety, telling them that "Usoland" abandoned them. The dwarves are shocked, but Leo refuses to believe that Usopp would abandon them, trusting in their "hero's" word to the end. Trebol then steps on Leo, angering the dwarves even more. Suddenly, Usopp appears, telling the dwarves to quit the charade about him. As the toy Robin and the dwarves see Usopp, the pirate confesses the truth: he is not Usoland, the heroic descendant of Montblanc Noland, but Usopp, one of the Straw Hat Pirates. The dwarves struggle to believe this revelation and begin to weep, but then Usopp tells Trebol that he is still gonna save the dwarves. Before, he had realized that he wouldn't have been able to rest knowing that the dwarves had always been counting on him, and that it would be good to die if it was a noble death. He then declares that he is Usopp, the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates and that they should put their faith in him, as he has decided to become the legendary hero of the Tontatta. With the rest of the toys wondering if he has come to save them, he launches a new pop green at Trebol; Hissatsu Midori Boshi: Platanus Shuriken, telling Trebol that it is time to sink or swim as the attack cuts him in half. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **Dellinger attacking Franky onscreen. **Viola using her Devil Fruit ability to see that the dwarves were defeated by Trebol and Luffy assuring her that Usopp will complete operation SOP. **After Usopp launched his first attack against Trebol, Usopp keeps reminding the dwarves of his real name. *After Sugar told Trebol the name of the dwarves' ally, "Usoland", she tells him to drop dead three times, and each time, Trebol spitefully cuts her off mid-sentence by laughing loudly until she can't even say it. In the manga, she tells him only once. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation